Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) - Region IX
1111 Broadway, Ste. 1200, Oakland, 94607 800-323-5248 (FEMA Radio Network) 800-525-0321(Information) 510-627-7100 415-923-7112 (FAX) M-F: 8:00am-5pm Federal disaster assistance is only available to residents of an area that has been declared a National Disaster by the President of United States, and only for damages sustained during a set time period. One application ties into a variety of programs. Administered by different agencies. Property loss - FEMA provides disaster housing assistance, individual and family grants and other aid programs. Low Income INDIVIDUAL AND FAMILY GRANT (IFG) PROGRAM is administered by the California Office of Emergency Services. Grants for real and personal property loss for those not financially eligible for a loan. Will reimburse other expenses as well: medical, dental, psychological, moving storage, funeral. Funded 75% FEMA, 25% state. Administered by the State if California. Lost work - Disaster Unemployment Assistance (DUA) is sometimes available after a major disaster. Application period for these benefits is usually of short duration (30-days) from the date of public announcement of the availability of the DUA. These benefits are administered by the Department of Labor. Inquire at Employment Development Department. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) - Region IX - C 1111 Broadway, Suite 1200, Oakland, 94607 800-323-5248 (FEMA Radio Network) 800-525-0321(Information) 510-627-7100 415-923-7112 (Fax) www.fema.gov M–F: 8 a.m.–5 p.m. Federal disaster assistance is only available to residents of an area that has been declared a National Disaster by the President of United States, and only for damages sustained during a set time period. One application ties into a variety of programs. Assistance is administered by different agencies. Property loss—FEMA provides disaster housing assistance, individual and family grants and other aid programs. Low-income INDIVIDUAL AND FAMILY GRANT (IFG) PROGRAM is administered by the California Office of Emergency Services. Provides grants for real and personal property loss for those not financially eligible for a loan. Reimbursement is available for other expenses as well, such as, medical, dental, psychological, moving storage, and funeral. Funded 75% through FEMA and 25% through state. Administered by the state of California. Lost work—Disaster Unemployment Assistance (DUA) is sometimes available after a major disaster. The application period for these benefits is usually 30 days from the date of public announcement of the availability of the DUA. These benefits are administered by the Department of Labor. Inquire at the Employment Development Department for information. Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) Region IX - F 1111 Broadway, Suite 1200, Oakland, 94607 800-323-5248 (FEMA Radio Network) 800-525-0321 (Information) 510-627-7100 415-923-7112 (Fax) M–F: 8 a.m.–5 p.m. Federal disaster assistance is only available to residents of an area that has been declared a National Disaster by the President of United States, and only for damages sustained during a set time period. One application ties into a variety of programs. Assistance is administered by different agencies. Low Income INDIVIDUAL AND FAMILY GRANT (IFG) PROGRAM is administered by the California Office of Emergency Services. Property loss–FEMA provides disaster housing assistance, individual and family grants and other aid programs. Grants are for real and personal property loss for those not financially eligible for a loan. Reimbursement is available for other expenses as well: medical, dental, psychological, moving storage, funeral. Funded 75% FEMA, 25% state. Administered by the State if California. Lost work–Disaster Unemployment Assistance (DUA) is sometimes available after a major disaster. Application period for these benefits is usually of short duration (30 days) from the date of public announcement of the availability of the DUA. These benefits are administered by the Department of Labor. Inquire at Employment Development Department. Category:Disaster Assistance Category:Emergency Funds Category:Government Agencies Category:Needs Clean Up